


A Stroll in the Woods

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Hawken) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke x Cullen - outdoors, woods, parks, gardens sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroll in the Woods

Cullen rolled his eyes when he heard Hawke huff next to him for what felt like the hundredth time since they left Skyhold. All he’d wanted to do was spend a little time with her, a nice stroll around the woods nearby, but she was determined to make it seem like a chore.

She groaned and Cullen looked over to her, seeing her fingers delicately pluck a leaf from her hair.

“Fine,” he sighed, “we’ll go back.”

“What?”

“You’ve clearly decided that you’re not going to enjoy this, so let’s just go back.”

Cullen turned round and began to head back to Skyhold, feeling dejected that he could never seem to find something nice to do with Hawke, but a harsh tug on his arm stopped him.

“Wait, I’ll try, I will!”

“I don’t want you to _try_ , I want you to just - ” He scraped a hand through his hair. “Oh, never mind.”

She looked down sheepishly.

“Well when you asked for some time alone, walking around in a muddy forest wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Of course not, alone time with Hawke always meant sex. She kicked a couple of twigs at her feet while Cullen thought for a moment. He scanned the area around them, no one he knew came walking out this far and they definitely wouldn’t be heard.

“Right, if that’s what you want then.” Hawke’s head shot up at his words. “Clothes off. Now.”

An elated grin spread across her face and Cullen struggled to contain his own smile at her eagerness, watching as she stripped herself quicker than ever until she was completely bare for him. He saw her shiver slightly and her skin broke out in goose pimples, but he had no sympathy for her, she was the one who wanted to do this out here.

“Lie down.”

“But - ”

“I said,” he walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face, “lie down.”

He smirked when he heard a faint grumble from Hawke as she tentatively lay down on the leaves and mud.

“I’m sorry, Champion, is this not quite what you had in mind?”

She snarled up at him from her position on the ground, but with a hint of excitement in her eyes. He didn’t know why this sight was so arousing, but Cullen couldn’t help feeling his erection growing at the sight of her white skin being stained by the dry mud of the forest floor. He hummed appreciatively.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Cullen wet his lips, watching Hawke’s hand snake lower and lower down her body, until it finally arrived at the apex of her thighs. The twigs and leaves rustled under her feet as she spread her legs, giving him the perfect view of her soft, pink cunt. As she began to slowly circle her clit with a finger Cullen worked on undoing the various buckles and laces to his trousers, eyes never leaving her hand. Little whimpers came from her mouth, an odd sound amongst the quiet of the woods and the occasional singing bird, but that only added to how erotic the scene before him was.

Cullen finally pulled his throbbing cock from the confines of his smalls and squeezed it tightly in his grasp before moving his hand up and down languidly. He glanced up at Hawke’s face and saw her gaze trained on the movement of his own hand. He dragged his eyes back down her body, more mud smeared over her stomach, leading a trail up to her breast where her other hand now was, tweaking and pulling at a nipple. When she let out a loud moan Cullen saw she’d slipped a couple of fingers into her tight cunt. He growled, wanting it to be his cock stretching and filling her, not her own damn fingers.

“Take those out and get onto your hands and knees.” He ordered.

He stood closer behind her as she carefully brought herself up onto her knees, then leant forward onto her hands, legs already open. Her back was covered in mud and forest debris, a delicious contrast to her clean, glistening cunt.

“You’re absolutely filthy.”

Hawke peeked her head over a shoulder and he could just see the squint of her eyes from a smile before she began to wiggle her ass at him. Such an impatient woman.

Holding his cock in his hand he rubbed himself against her, coating the head of it in her juices. Her head dropped with a moan when he pressed onto her clit, knowing how sensitive it must already be from her previous doings.

He heard the crunch of leaves, presumably in Hawke’s hands, when he slowly pushed himself into her, watching the wet lips of her cunt swallow every inch of him. Cullen only gave himself enough time to grab onto her hips tightly before pulling back, her lips gripping around his cock, and then pounding back into her, eliciting a loud cry from the woman he adored far more than he should.

“Again.” She panted.

Cullen smirked, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again, relishing the choked sob that came from her. His fingers dug into her supple flesh more and more with each thrust and cry of pleasure from Hawke’s mouth. His breathing was becoming laboured and he was sweating profusely under his layers of clothing, but the clink of his armour mixed with the rustle of dirty leaves and sticks against her naked skin was too good to stop.

He tugged at her hips, signalling for her to lift up, and when she did he wrapped an arm around her chest, pressing tightly into her breasts. Cullen continued to rock his hips up into her, sliding his cock in and out of her cunt with ease. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder, exposing her neck to him, and immediately his lips fell to her cool skin, kissing, licking and biting to produce even more exquisite noises from her open mouth.

Hawke grabbed Cullen’s hand that was at her hip and slid it down her body to the curls between her thighs, searching out her clit. He gasped at how wet she was, his fingers already slick with her arousal.

“You like this, don’t you?” He strained out, so close to coming. “You like being fucked on the ground in the dirt and mud like some filthy animal.”

She mewled in response, rubbing her face against the rough of his stubble in a nod, and he felt Hawke force his fingers to move faster against her swollen clit. Maker, she was so tight like this; right on the edge of coming, every muscle in her body rigid with intense pleasure before she would finally snap. Her moans became louder and more frequent the closer she got to her climax.

“Cullen!” She cried out, the hand between her thighs moving erratically.

He felt another hand grasp at his thigh, nails digging in as he rocked into her, and suddenly he felt the walls of her cunt clench around his cock. He bit down hard into her neck when his balls tightened moments before he spilled himself into her, the final quivers of her orgasm milking every drop from him.

Hawke never complained about going for a quiet stroll through the woods again.


End file.
